


come over when you're sober

by urmomluvsme69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Dadshlatt, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Goatman goes through pain, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, More tags to be added, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Poor Life Choices, President Schlatt, Single Parents, Slice of Life, To Be Continued, money issues, pain so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomluvsme69/pseuds/urmomluvsme69
Summary: schlatt goes through pain lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. i ll sta nd alo ne for no w

**Author's Note:**

> a story about jschlatt and his unfortunate life.
> 
> (this is a head-cannon story about schlatt's /character/ in the dreamsmp. none of this is canon, and is not in any relation to the actual content creator and his life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- d ont le t it cons u me yo u -

“President Externo saves the day!” I raised my favorite action figure and held him up, the sun creating a halo around the plastic figure. I look at his painted face as the sounds of my classmates fill my ears. The hard plastic of the play set digs uncomfortably into my tailbone as I watched the other students run in a game of tag. 

I wanted nothing more than to hang out and play with them but I knew I couldn't. They treat me like I have the plague and I don't even know why. I don’t mind though. I know that one day they will love me, I’ll be the one they run to for help, the one they all want to be the leader. Or at least that's what my dad tells me. My father says that the reason why they bully me is because they’re jealous, and that they just wanted to see how long I would last under pressure. A leader has to be strong, and that’s what I am. 

My dad is always telling me nice things. Even on my worst days, my dad is always there to lift me up. Always knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better. It’s confusing to me though, this behavior from him is always foreign to me, a sense of dread courses through me as though something bad is upcoming. A bad taste always lingers in the back of my throat. I don’t mind though. My dad truly is my only friend, but it’s not like I’m missing out on anything. My father is everything that I need in a friend, “loyal”, nice, uplifting, smart, and most importantly, encouraging. He tells me that I would run a perfect empire, and God knows how much I want to be a politician.

My nation will be huge and full of people who love me. We’ll build our own houses and a great bridge that connects everyone together. There will always be festivals where we’ll gather around and all da- 

“SCHLATT HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO CALL YOU HERE?”

I startled back into reality and realized that the playground was completely empty. I scramble up and see the entire class staring at me. 

“Schlatt, recess has been over for 5 minutes,” the Teacher says. “We’re all waiting for you so we can start class.”

My face grows painfully hot as I realize that I had daydreamed all recess. I didn’t want to get humiliated by her again so I quickly climbed down. 

“Alright everyone, Schlatt finally decided to come back to earth so we can finally start with class.” she sides eyes me. 

The entire class stares at me as I enter the classroom. Whispers, giggles, and angry mumbles fill my brain as I sit at my desk. I glare at the whiteboard as class continues, tears blurring up the words written. 

I can’t wait for this day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, im still coming up with ideas! cant wait to see where i end up taking this lol.


	2. i ll sta nd alo ne for no w  pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck this school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for grammar, my english is not that good!
> 
> ~
> 
> (this is a head-cannon story about schlatt's /character/ in the dreamsmp. none of this is canon, and is not in any relation to the actual content creator and his life)

I hate most aspects of school. I can never pay attention most of class and the things we learn are super boring anyways. I try to use my fidget toys that papa gave me so I can focus but my teacher never lets me use them. I’m starting to think she became a teacher just to make my life worse. She always singles me out and calls on me when I very obviously wasn’t paying attention. I usually hate the fact that papa never comes to any of my events but when it comes to teacher conferences, I’m glad he doesn’t. If he were to hear all the things she says about me… I don’t know who would die first, her or me. 

The only part of school that I like however is when I get to socialize with my classmates. The only good thing about group projects is that they have to talk to me. It makes me feel as if they really are my friends during that time. 

“-and Schlatt will be in your group.”

I whip my head up and look at the teacher, she nods her head in the direction of two of my classmates. I hesitate and pick up my bag, slowly making my way towards them. I feel them stare at me as I quietly sit down in the empty chair. I couldn’t help but think of any horrible thing that could be on my face as I feel their gazes bore into me like lasers. 

“Alright kids you may start the project!”

The class bursts into sound as everyone plans for their project. I slowly turn towards my desk mates. I pick at the end of my paper anxiously as I wait for someone to break the awkward silence. Every second feels like an hour until the teacher brings her hand down to the table. We all jump and turn towards her. 

“Is there any reason why you haven’t started the project yet?” She scolds. 

I avert my eyes and glance at my table mates. She sighs and rubs her hand down her face.

“Since apparently everyone in this group wasn’t paying attention, I’ll help you out a bit,” she glances at the bored then back at us. “You need to basically make your own society and find leaders, resources, and other necessities. Now that’s all I'm going to give you, the project is due at the end of next week.”

She leaves to her desk and I take this as a cue to turn towards my partners. 

“So,” I start. “We should probably start at the leader.” 

I’m not quite sure if I should take in charge of this project but it seems like a perfect opportunity for me to start finding people to join my nation. 

I think I’m going to take the risk.

“Um, well how about a President? I know a lot about them as well so I can be in charge of that section!” 

One of my partners scoffs. “Please, what could you possibly know about running a nation?” They smirk, “how to run it to the ground?”

He starts to giggle and my other partner joins in. They laugh as I feel my cheeks grow unbearably hot. 

“T-that not true!” I stutter, “I would be a g-great president!”

My second partner mocks my stutter as the other bursts out in laughter. 

“Please-” he gasps, “you’d be so bad I bet all the people who live in your nation will band together to try and defeat you, and you'll die alone, all by yourself with no one by your side.” 

Tears blur my vision as I hold my head down. The tears feel hot on my cheeks as I think of all the thoughts I once had. I was foolish to think that I could be a good leader. They were right! I can’t do anything right, I’m emotional, delusional, and fucking stupid. 

A broken sob pushes past my lips as I squeeze my eyes shut. I bury my head into my arms and try my hardest not to humiliate myself in the middle of class. 

_I just wanna get out. I want to leave. Please just let this end. Please, God, please help me get out of here. ___


	3. i ll sta nd alo ne for no w  pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to kick my writing up a notch lol
> 
> (this is a head-cannon story about schlatt's /character/ in the dreamsmp. none of this is canon, and is not in any relation to the actual content creator and his life)

The leaves crunch beneath my boots as I walk down the creek side. My swollen eyes squinting at the sun peaking through the branches. I try my hardest to not think about what took place today at school. I can’t believe I seriously just broke down in front of them like that. I hate being emotional, I don't know why I’m so sensitive.

I take deep breaths and look at the scenery around me. The dense trees grow tall and curl in, creating a cage from the outside world. The street sounds distant from where I am on the trail. I hate walking home from the main road, it feels as if all eyes are on me most of the time. I know I need to be more confident but all the people overwhelm me. I’m so glad I found this trail, it leads straight to my house and I’m pretty sure no one knows of it besides me. Plus, it’s a great hiding spot when I’m running away from bullies. 

I walk along the creek side and balance on the edge of the coarse dirt, the creek slowly moving downstream. The cool Friday breeze blows through my thick hair and horns. 

_My horns. ___

__I reach my hand up and rub the thick keratin and feel my rough skin catch on the grooves. I’ve always been self conscious about them. At one point I even tried to file them down. I remember that day, my dad ran into the bathroom and smacked the filer out of my hands. I’ve come to realize over the years to accept the fact that they aren’t going anywhere, so I’ll just live with it. I wish it would be easier though, when I think about how cool it is for me to have horns, I just start to feel confident, but then of course my classmates have to go on and on about how I am a freak… as if they are the best looking people._ _

__Deep in my thoughts I reach the most dense part of the woods. There are so many trees here that I can’t even hear the cars on the street right outside the woods. I snap out of my thoughts as I approach the first thick tree, halting before the massive trunk. I’ve walked this path time and time again, yet I can’t help but think about how easy it could be for someone to sneak up on me._ _

__The light gets dimmer the farther I walk into the forest. The birds seem to stop singing the more I walk. The sun cowering behind the clouds. I hold my breath as I speed up my pace, trying to get out sooner. The end of the path doesn’t seem to get any closer as I break out in a sprint. I pant heavily as I run to the exit, unaware of my surroundings. I run, run, run, and run. I stopped looking where I was going at this point, just hoping that my straight path will lead me to the sidewalk._ _

__Out of nowhere my foot gets caught on something. My heart stops as I fall down in what seems like slow motion. I hit the ground with a heavy thud, and my vision blackens. Immense pain shoots through my body as the shock of the impact finally hits me._ _

__I groan and push myself up, “What the…” I rub my forehead trying to sooth the excruciating pain. I shakily rise to my feet and take a breath. The tears start to roll in as I bend over and dust the dirt off my knees. My lip wobbles as I try to ignore the pain, taking a step forward and buckling down to the ground. I grasp my hands around my ankle as I notice how swollen it has gotten. My mouth opens in a silent scream, I definitely sprained something. Short bursts of breath escape my lips as I try to stand up._ _

I finally get to my feet and stand still in the middle of the forest, wiping the twigs and dirt off my body, mud stains staying on my shirt. I angrily twist around as fast as my ankle will let me and try to find the root or rock I tripped on. Only to my surprise, finding absolutely nothing. At first my face twists in confusion, only to burn in embarrassment seconds later. 

__"Did I really just trip over myself? Oh my God, Schlatt did you really just break your own ankle?" I say to my self. ____

___The embarrassment turns to anger as I clap my hands against my cheeks, attempting to wake myself up. The anger doesn’t sooth no matter how many minutes pass. I take deep breaths and start limping towards the end of the path, hoping it’ll go away if I walk it off, not wanting my father to know I hurt myself. I get closer and closer until I hear a noise behind me._ _ _

___I freeze._ _ _

___I halt my breath and stand straight. Thinking of every terrifying animal I could name, imagining it standing behind me. I hear the noise again. Then again. And again. Each time getting closer and closer to me. I listen as hard as I can, trying to pinpoint exactly what it is. At first I think it is heavy panting, imagining the biggest and scariest dog to ever exist. Only later to realize it wasn't panting, but rather…. Laughing?_ _ _

___I turn slowly, still cautious as to whether or not it was an animal, and look at the person who made the sound._ _ _

___My stomach dropped._ _ _

___It was none other than my partners._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :)
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> -A

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me regarding updates! i want this to be very good so it'll take time to write each chapter. thank you for taking the time to read this! any feedback is lovely! you're more than welcome to stay around :)


End file.
